This invention relates to soap bar holders.
A soap bar holder generally comprises a device for being pressed against a bar of soap and secured to the hand of a user so that the bar of soap does not slip out of the user's hand when he or she is showering or bathing. The present invention provides an improvement over previous soap bar holders, such as those disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 1,941,320 Pamplin 2,466,502 Stiller 2,900,757 Grimm, Jr. 3,123,832 Kubik 3,288,105 Staver 3,697,111 Thompson ______________________________________
Prior art soap bar holders suffer from a number of disadvantages. Some soap bar holders are too complicated or costly. Some are so large or bulky that the bar of soap cannot be comfortably grasped by hand. Many soap bar holders slip relative to a soap bar when the soap bar is wet. Many soap bar holders also do not conform well to the various shapes and sizes of soap bars on the market and therefore are unable to attach securely to many common soap bars. Many soap bar holders also are not sufficiently adaptable for allowing the user to hold a soap bar in a variety of positions in the hand, or for allowing different users having different hand sizes to all comfortably grasp the bar of soap.
The present invention provides an improved soap bar holder which overcomes all of these disadvantages.